


Embrasse

by toujourspret (beaubete)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubete/pseuds/toujourspret
Summary: Suzaku likes it when Lelouch speaks French.





	Embrasse

**Author's Note:**

> You may have already read this one; I originally posted it to fanfiction.net. I'm finally archiving my old fic here on AO3, at least so I can have it here in a place where it won't be in danger of deletion just for the sake of being porny. As these are typically between 8-10 years old, there may be differences in things like fanon or characters' names' localization (mostly Milly, who was often Millay or even Mirei at the time). If this bothers, please don't read.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!

His voice rises in volume and pitch, but it doesn't-can't-drown out the slick wet slurping sounds of Suzaku's tongue wrapped around his prick. Lelouch moans, presses his thumb in alongside, feeling smooth, clean teeth squeak against the pad as he stretches Suzaku's lips obscenely, watching through slitted eyes his own thick cock disappear between sex-swollen lips. He groans, words spilling from his mouth in thick, sticky streams. French is a sibilant language, bubbling and hissing and splashing like water. It lacks the hard, choking sounds of the Britanian language, the hard "ck" sounds that make English words sound so vulgar. It also happens to get Suzaku off like almost nothing else he's ever tried.

He could have been reading the dictionary as he'd pushed Suzaku to his knees in front of him. He could have been recounting his grocery list when he'd ground his clothed crotch against the high planes of Suzaku's cheekbones, or recounting a particularly boring day in classes as he knotted his fingers in Suzaku's dense curls and rubbed the other boy's opened mouth across the clearly raised shape of his leaking erection. He could have, but he didn't. He found it better to pant and plea, to whisper filthy sweet words into the air, promises and praises and not a small amount of begging- _plus_ ,  _rapidement_ , ah!  _plus fort_! Suzaku'd moaned like he knew what Lelouch was saying and had swallowed him in a rush that had left him dizzy and breathless. He'd seen stars when his head thumped against the wall behind him.

Now Lelouch's eyes nearly cross as he looks down at the sight of Suzaku kneeling before him, mouth shiny and wet and stretched obscenely, Lelouch's own cock flushed and dusky with desire shoving in past slick red lips. Suzaku's shoulders jump rhythmically as he strokes himself with a firm hand, thighs splayed and framing the fine bones of his wrist as he works efficiently. Moans vibrate in the back of his throat and Lelouch whimpers, whole words breaking apart into muttered obscenities. When Suzaku chokes and gasps and splatters seed across his feet, Lelouch closes his eyes tightly and lets go. He babbles in half-coherent French, barely able to recall his own name as he spills into that wicked waiting mouth.

He collapses into waiting arms, sagging boneless to kneel beside Suzaku. "Embrasse-moi," he commands, bumping the bottom of Suzaku's jaw with his nose. It's an instruction he knows, so he does, again and again for as long as Lelouch will let him.

**Author's Note:**

> "Embrasse-moi" means essentially "kiss me deeply". What we in English would call a "French kiss".


End file.
